Mariage Arrangé !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Dans un monde sans magie, Hermione est une fille élevée dans la tradition chrétienne. Seulement sa vie bascule le jour ou, ses parents décident la marier à un certain Ronald Weasley! Heureusement, elle peut compter sur son meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy! HPH


Note de moi : Auteur de cet OS : Le décor est purement imaginatif, quant aux méthodes de déplacement,s, ils sont varié

**Note de moi** : _Auteur de cet OS_ : Le décor est purement imaginatif, quant aux méthodes de déplacements, ils sont variés. Vous noterez que seules les bicyclettes ont fait leurs apparitions. A savoir, les téléphones existent depuis le début du XIXème siècle. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure des portables mais bon ! Quant aux langages, j'ai repris l'idée d'Alexandre Astier (Producteur et interprète du Roi Arthur dans Kaamelott) Le langage de maintenant dans une époque légèrement reculée.

**Disclamer** : Tous les lieux et personnages que vous connaissez ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont sortit du cerveau très imaginatif de J.K.Rowling et de ce fait, lui appartiennent. Dommage ! Quant aux mots, il appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, le vent, l'air et tout, n'appartiennent à personne, enfin le fil de l'histoire est le résultat de l'extrait du film intitulé Tigre et Dragon, ainsi que mon imagination débridé, ajouté à cela un manque de sommeil et vous obtenez ce One-shot.

Bonne lecture ! ! !

Dans un monde sans magie, une jeune femme claqua la porte de sa chambre furieusement. Elle était plus petite que son meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy, seulement d'une tête, les cheveux brun et ondulés, les yeux chocolat, la peau satinée et légèrement bronzée. La taille fine, sans pour autant ressemblait à une de ses filles squelettiques qui symbolisait la mode. Relativement athlétique, la jeune femme était aussi intelligente. Son frère de goût l'appelait souvent, « Petit cerveau » pour l'ennuyer. En bref, Hermione Granger, avait tout pour elle, si ce n'est la confiance en elle et la modestie. De plus, elle venait de perdre sa liberté. Se ruant sur le téléphone, elle composa rapidement, et de mémoire, le numéro de Drago. Elle avait peu d'amis, pour ne pas dire qu'un. Les autres était plutôt des connaissances. Il n'y avait que lui qui la connaissait aussi bien. Il savait toujours quoi dire, ou faire, pour la faire réagir. Il se décida à décrocher au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« - Allo, bailla-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« - Dray ? C'est Mione, je ne te réveille pas ?

« - Mais non voyons. Nous sommes dimanche, j'ai fait la bringue(1) hier soir jusque cinq heures du mat', et il n'est que … HUIT HEURE DU MATIN, hurla-t-il après avoir regardé son réveil. Mione t'as intérêt à avoir une putain de bonne raison pour m'avoir interrompu dans mon sommeil, ou un certaine Marine avait un rôle principal.

« - Mesparentsontdécidédememarieravecuninconnudefilsderiche.

« - Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Tu peux raquepété(2) en français s'il te plait ?

« - Mes parents ont décidé de me marier avec un inconnu de fils de riche, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix avant d'éclater en sanglot.

« - Ok ! Laisse-moi un quart d'heure et retrouve-moi au Trois-balais.

Aussitôt, ils coupèrent la communication. La jeune femme fit ce qu'elle devait faire. Sachant qu'elle n'irait pas à l'Eglise aujourd'hui, elle se mit à genoux et pria, pour que son ami l'aide à trouver une échappatoire. A la fin de sa prière, elle s'habilla d'une jupe arrivant sous les genoux, bleu marin, et plissé, ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc, qu'elle boutonna jusqu'au col. Elle mit son crucifix autour de son cou, ses chaussettes blanches et partit se coiffer. Ses cheveux formant de jolies anglaises, elle les attacha en une queue haute, sans aucune mèche libre et descendit mettre ses chaussures vernies. Elle sortit sans prévenir ses parents qui écoutaient les chants religieux de la radio. Elle prit son vélo, et se dirigea vers le bar ou son ami lui avait donné rendez-vous. Evidemment, elle arriva en avance et prit une table où elle commanda un jus de fruit. Son ami arriva peu après, et la rejoignit. Il prit la même chose qu'elle et secoua la tête lorsqu'il vit sa tenue.

« - Mione, j'espère qu'un jour, tes parents te laisseront t'habiller autrement que de ses fringues horribles. Enfin bon ! Explique-moi plutôt c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? Je croyais que tes parents étaient croyants ?

« - Oui, ils le sont, et de la vieille école. Ils ne conçoivent pas que de nos jours, les mariages arrangés ne sont plus appréciés.

« - Bon, on va arranger cette mauvaise nouvelle en une heureuse. Dis-moi c'est qui ton fiancé ? Avec les relations de mes parents, je pourrais peut-être te renseigner sur l'animal.

« - Il s'appelle … euh … Ronald Weasley, je crois. Oui, oui c'est ça, Ronald Elvis Weasley.

« - Purée, t'es pas tombé sur le meilleur. Quand je parlais d'animal, je ne me trompais pas. Cette belette n'a rien pour elle. Ses parents cherchent à le marier depuis cinq ans. Il est stupide, grossier, toujours un truc à manger à la main, le regard vide, et les hormones toujours en ébullition. Il fait une tête de plus que moi, et il est plus large aussi. Ses cheveux sont roux délavés, ses yeux bleu fade, la peau blanche et parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Mais rassure-toi, il n'est pas croyant donc, tu n'iras plus à l'église, toi qui en a marre, et tu auras de beaux vêtements. Tu n'auras qu'à le priver de ce qu'il aime le plus, comme dans le film qu'on a vu l'autre jour. Tu sais, celui ou les hommes privent leurs femmes d'argent parce qu'elle ne couchent plus avec eux.

« - Tu veux dire, que je devrais le priver de … enfin empêcher qu'il est des enfants ? Juste pour des vêtements ?

« - Non, j'ai dit qu'il faudrait le priver de ce qu'il aime le plus. Et ce qu'il aime tant, c'est la nourriture. Il aime aussi les filles puis qu'il a eut plusieurs aventures à l'école mais il préfère manger.

Sur ces mots, il vida son verre, et partit en recommander deux, tandis que son amie, réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Soudain, elle prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait déjà eut des filles dans son lit, alors qu'elle n'avait eu personne. Ses parents voulaient à tout prix préserver la pureté de leur fille, et l'avait empêché de voir des garçons. Ils l'avaient même envoyé dans un pensionnat de fille, ou les cours étaient donnés par des religieuses. Autant dire qu'ils avaient très mal vue, son amitié avec le jeune blond, mais une fois qu'il eurent rencontré ses parents, ils n'eurent plus aucun doute sur ce jeune garçon, il ne ferait rien à leur enfant chérie. Il faut dire qu'il se devait d'être irréprochable. Son père était un éminent membre du Ministère quant à sa mère, elle était une femme du monde respectée dans le monde entier. Le jeune homme avait donc eut la même éducation que leurs filles, à la seule différence c'est qu'il n'avait pas été instruit par des moines, et qu'il avait eut plusieurs aventures. Mais ce détail, les parents des deux jeunes n'étaient pas au courant. Drago revint peu après, et vit sa meilleure amie, les yeux dans le vide, toute crispée, et des larmes silencieuse dévastant son beau visage. Instinctivement, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la berça. Ses sanglots cessèrent et ils se séparèrent. Il la laissa boire un peu puis la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Alors mon petit cerveau, pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

« - Dray, c'est horrible, je viens de m'apercevoir que mon mari ne sera pas pur alors que moi si. Le soir de notre mariage, comment vais-je devoir lui dire ? D'ailleurs, il faudra que je lui dise ? Où il le devinera tout seul ? Et puis, comment ça se passe, … ce … ce genre de … de … de chose ? Il y a une méthode bien précise ? Un ordre ? Une manière de faire ? Peut-être devrais-je emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque pour me documenter !

Tandis que son amie parlait, les deux jeunes sortir du pub. Ils étaient dans une ruelle vide quand elle posa toute ses questions en s'arrêtant. Elle se mit face à son ami, espérant avoir une réponse.

« - Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ? Tu sais, le plan à suivre ? Il doit y avoir un ordre, je suppose pour tout faire ? Afin qu'il reste fidèle !

« Incroyable, pensa le jeune homme, elle n'est pas marié, qu'elle pense déjà à coucher avec lui, et cherche un moyen de le rendre fidèle. » Ne pouvant pas supporter ce flot de question auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, afin de ne pas choquer son amie, qu'il savait ignorante des « choses de l'amour » comme disait sa mère. Il la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle parlait toujours. Elle était contre le mur, la tête légèrement baissée, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Soudain, il trouva le moyen de la rassurer. Sans qu'elle ne le voie, il s'approcha d'elle, et releva sa tête. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de sa meilleure amie. Il n'approfondit pas le baiser. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à pénétrer sa bouche de sa langue qu'il avait tant de fois glissée dans la bouche de filles qui avait plus ou moins compté. Il s'éloigna d'elle tendrement, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de son oreille et déclara :

« - Dans la vie Hermione, et surtout dans l'amour, il ne vaut mieux pas se poser trop de questions. Le moment venu, laisse-le faire, il saura te guider.

Il s'écarta, lui sourit et lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle accepta et ils rentrèrent tranquillement. Il n'entra pas dans la maison, ne voulant pas attirer plus d'ennuis à son amie. Il savait qu'elle allait être puni pour être sortit, sans prévenir, et avoir oublier de prier le Seigneur pour tous ses bienfaits. De plus, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être seule dans une maison avec un garçon. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, il repartit, conscient du malheur de son amie. Pour la première fois, il ne savait pas comment l'aider.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione glissa contre le mur. Elle avait eu son premier baiser. Ce n'était pas comme ce qu'elle avait entendu. Sa camarade de dortoir, Amy, lui avait raconté que lors de son premier baiser, elle avait eut comme une envolé de papillon dans le ventre, et elle avait sentie sa tête se vider de toute pensée logique. La jeune femme sourit puis monta dans sa chambre, afin de lire la Bible. Tout en lisant, elle regarda l'heure. Elle prit le livre saint, et descendit à la cuisine.

Quand ses parents arrivèrent, ils sentirent l'odeur alléchante du pain chaud qui sortait du four, ainsi que celle d'une tarte aux pommes. Ils entèrent dans la pièce pour apercevoir, un panier, entier remplit de cookies, et de lait. Elle se tourna vers eux, et s'excusa de ne pas être aller à la messe. Cependant, pour se rattraper, Hermione leur dit qu'elle avait beaucoup prié, et qu'elle avait lut le livre saint, durant le temps de cuissons des pâtisseries. Elle proposa également à sa mère, d'aller à l'orphelinat à sa place, pour que Dieu lui pardonne son crime. Ses parents acquiescèrent et la laissèrent partir, tandis qu'ils mangeaient. En chemin, Hermione se dit que ses parents avaient une drôle de façon de respecter les principes de l'Eglise. Selon la Bible, ils devaient manger ensemble hors, ils prenaient toujours leurs repas avant leur fille. Elle arriva à l'orphelinat, et se composa un visage heureux. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir des parents. Même si ceux-ci vous fiançaient à un inconnu. Lorsqu'elle entra, les plus jeunes enfants vinrent la saluer, ce qui mit du baume au cœur de la jeune femme.

oO° Six mois passèrent.°Oo

Hermione était dans sa chambre, affublé de sa robe blanche. Celle-ci était à l'image de son éducation. Des manches longues, aucun décolleté, boutonné jusqu'au cou, cintré à la taille, fluide et descendant jusqu'au pied. Quelques jours, auparavant, Drago lui avait donné une photo de son « fiancé » Hermione la sortit de son tiroir. Elle se plaça face au miroir avec la photo au niveau de son épaule. « C'est un remix de la Belle et la Bête » avait déclaré son meilleur ami en la lui tendant. (**Lana** : Clin d'œil ma choupine, chose promise, chose due)

« - Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, tu as raison Dray, murmura-t-elle en déchirant la photo avant de la jeter dans sa corbeille.

Elle vint se replacer devant son psyché, et replaça une mèche de sa coiffure, quand sa mère suivit d'une femme rousse, entra.

« - Oh Anaëlle, tu avais raison, ta fille est tout simplement radieuse. Mon fils peut être fier.

« - Hermione ma chérie, je te présente Molly Weasley, ta future belle-mère.

« - Madame, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, et j'espère rendre votre fils aussi heureux que mes parents, qui sont pour moi un exemple, le sont, dit Hermione d'une voix fade.

« - Je suis enchantée aussi de faire ta connaissance et ravie de voir une fille si bien éduquée entrer dans ma famille, dit-elle. Anaëlle ton mari et toi l'aviez si bien éduqué. Ça nous changera à la maison, des greluches(3) que mes autres fils ont épousées. Peut-être ton adorable fille déteindra sur la mienne qui est une véritable rebelle.

Les deux femmes tournèrent autour de la future jeune mariée, refaisant son maquillage, ou sa coiffure. La jeune femme en profita pour étudier attentivement sa future belle-mère. « Humm ! Mouais, court sur patte la belle-mère ! Et la couleur ce ses cheveux, c'est atroce, j'espère que mes enfants auront ma couleur. La peau blanche, l'œil légèrement globuleux, la taille épaisse, des tâches de rousseurs partout la figure, et un décolleté a fait damner un saint(4), énuméra silencieusement la jeune femme. Drago m'avait pourtant prévenu, qu'ils étaient tous rouquin dans cette famille. » Le moment –M– arriva, et les trois femmes sortirent. Hermione monta seule dans la calèche de chevaux blancs. Il y avait trop de ruban, de nœuds, et de froufrous à son goût, cependant son éducation l'empêchait de refaire la déco de sa « voiture. » Elle entendit son père dire que le voyage durait trois heures. Soudain, une jeune femme, rousse elle aussi, entra et se plaça face à elle, un air hautain sur le visage. Sa robe rose bonbon, avec ses rubans, ses nœuds, son décolleté pigeonnant et ses échancrures aux bras et au niveau de sa jambe droite, lui donnaient un air de gourmandine. Son maquillage était outrancier lui aussi, et Hermione se sentit bien fade face à elle. Elle décida de baisser la tête durant le temps du voyage. Si c'était elle, sa future belle-sœur, les repas de famille ne seraient pas de grande joie. D'autres jeunes femmes habillées de manière similaire, mais portant fièrement une alliance à l'annuaire gauche, entrèrent.

« - Alors, c'est toi, ma nouvelle belle-sœur ! Et bien, Ron sera rassuré quand il te verra, avec ton visage disgracieux, tu ne risques pas de pouvoir le tromper, sans payer avant. Et regardez-moi cette robe, elle est affreuse, et si sobre. Je ne pense pas que Ron sera pressé de la lui enlever, dit-elle aux jeunes femme qui rirent à chacune de ses remarques tandis qu'Hermione baissait plus la tête et les yeux refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle est si maigre, si ça se trouve, elle n'était pas bien nourrit. C'est sûrement une fille de pauvre que ma mère va sauver du ruisseau. J'imagine le tableau, aucune personnalité, aucune dote. C'est mon frère qui va l'entretenir. Il mérite pourtant mieux.

A ces mots, toutes les jeunes femmes sourirent mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si toutes les jeunes femmes habillées en rose riaient à cette dernière remarques, Hermione elle pensait le contraire. « Oh oui, tu as raison, ton frère ne me mérite pas. Il devrait se marier à une grenouille, ou même une limace géante, pensa-t-elle. » Finalement, elles se présentèrent. Ainsi la future mariée fit la connaissance de Ginny, la benjamine, Cho et Marissa, les femmes de Frédéric et de Georges, Pénélope, la femme de Perceval, Juliette, celle de Charles et enfin, Fleur Delacour, celle de Billius. Hermione vit tout de suite que Fleur n'était pas comme les autres, elle semblait être aussi malheureuse qu'elle. Soudain, elle sentit une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Relevant la tête, elle vit la jeune femme blonde lui faire un sourire. Les autres étant entrain de parler maquillage et coiffure, Fleur se permit de se pencher vers elle.

« - Crois-moi aucune de nous n'a eut le choix. Nous sommes toutes passé par ce que tu passes aujourd'hui. Mais tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre. Au moins, ton futur mari te fera rire. Pénélope, elle, a eut le pire de la fratrie. Il n'a aucune personnalité, et ne pense qu'à sa carrière. Un véritable lèche-botte, selon sa femme. Cho et Marissa aussi sont à plaindre, mais parce qu'elles doivent vivre ensemble, étant marié à des jumeaux qui ne voulait pas se marier. Elles vivent avec deux farceurs. Selon elles, ce n'est pas aussi bien qu'on le pense. Comme aucun des deux n'a eut son mot à dire pour le mariage, elles ont la vie dure. Juliette vit avec un vétérinaire qui ne pense qu'à ses animaux. Charles ne la voit même pas. Ça fait cinq ans qu'ils sont mariés, et elle est toujours vierge, tu y crois ? Quant à moi, j'ai eut plus de chance que les autres, mon mari est aimant, et m'offre des cadeaux, même s'il passe plus de temps à travailler à la banque qu'autre chose. Mais crois-moi aucune de nous n'a encore connu la joie d'être maman. Quant à Ginny, elle peut paraître horrible comme ça, mais c'est une chic fille, seulement, elle se donne cette apparence pour qu'aucun homme que sa mère lui présente ne veuille d'elle. J'espère que Ronald saura te rendre heureuse.(5)

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Fleur reprit sa place ainsi que son masque de femme heureuse. Hermione eut un bref sourire en pensant qu'au moins elle verrait toujours son meilleur ami. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et observa le paysage, ou du moins l'absence de paysage. Aucun arbre, ni même un buisson. Juste des falaises. Hermione se mit à prier pour qu'il y ait un problème et que le mariage soit annulé où, ou au moins repousser. Soudain, comme pour répondre à son appel muet, un cri puissant retentit. Toutes les calèches furent stoppées. Les femmes crièrent toutes, en espérant sûrement que cela chasse les bandits, pensa amèrement Hermione. Seulement, aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence. Puis un garde hurla :

« - Corbeau noir, nous attaque, tout le monde en position.

Aussitôt, Hermione qui était à la fenêtre vit les hommes se placer en cercles autour de toutes les calèches, fusils à l'épaule. Du haut des falaises, elle vit apparaître la plus grande armée d'hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ils étaient au moins mille. « Les gardes ne tiendront pas deux minutes, jubila la future jeune mariée. » Ses prédictions furent bientôt exaucées, et les bandits furent près des calèches. Celui qui sembla être le chef, hurla de ne pas toucher aux femmes. Hermione fut déçut, elle aurait voulut être blessée. Elle vit avec effarement, les hommes prendre les bijoux et tout ce qui pouvait représenter la richesse. Déçu, elle allait rentrer sagement dans la calèche quand un homme, à cheval fut devant elle. Elle vit d'abord son torse qui avait l'air musclé sous sa chemise, puis les bras puissants, les épaules solides et enfin son visage. Les cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux verts émeraude, un nez parfait, des lèvres attirantes, une peau matte bronzée par le soleil. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. C'était le plus bel homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. « Si je devais mourir maintenant, je serais la plus heureuse des femmes, pensa-t-elle » Soudain, l'homme se pencha et lui arracha son pendentif, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche en le regardant partir. Soudain, se reprenant, elle sortit de la voiture et monta sur un cheval dont le cavalier était mort. Elle entendit plusieurs personnes, dont ses parents, la rappeler. Puis une voix, celle de Fleur probablement, lui criait :

« - Reviens Hermione, ce n'est qu'un collier !

Seulement pour la jeune femme c'était plus qu'un collier. C'était le pendentif que son arrière Grand-père avait offert à son épouse. Depuis ce jour, il se transmettait de mère en fille, le jour des seize ans. Elle poursuivit donc son voleur sans rien savoir d'autre de lui, qu'il lui avait prit son seul présent.

« - Rends-moi mon pendentif, cria-t-elle au cavalier.

« - Viens le chercher, la provoqua-t-il.

Obéissante, elle le suivit, sans voir que derrière, les bandits empêchaient les autres de venir l'aider. Faisant abstraction de tout, elle poursuivit le cavalier noir, à travers des kilomètres de désert. A un moment, il vit nettement que les chevaux avaient soifs. Il la conduisit donc à une source ou il descendit permettant à son cheval de se reposer et de se rafraîchir. Quand elle le rejoint, il lui dit, sans la regarder :

« - Laisse Crin noir se reposer, et boire il en a besoin. Et toi aussi !

Voyant l'air dégoûtée de la jeune femme, il poursuivit :

« - Tiens, dit-il en lui lançant une gourde à laquelle, il venait de boire.

Elle l'attrapa au vol, essuya le goulot et but à son tour. Refermant le pichet, elle le lui rendit, et profita du fait, qu'il était de dos, entrain de rattacher son eau, pour lui sauter dessus. Malheureusement, sa robe ne supporta pas l'écart de ses jambes quand elle s'agrippa à son dos, et se déchira. Elle le fit tomber à la renverse et ils roulèrent jusque dans l'eau. Elle était toute mouillée et sa robe la collait affreusement, mais malgré tout, elle se mit en position pour se battre. Il sourit, en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas la bonne posture. Il sut qu'elle ne savait pas se battre mais ne dis rien. Il fit face à son défi, et enchaîna des coups légers. Il avait beau être un bandit, il n'en restait pas moins un gentleman, et jamais, il ne s'abaisserait à frapper une jeune femme. Encore moins, une future mariée. Future marié qu'il trouvait très à son goût.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ?

« - Rends-le moi, répondit-elle omettant volontairement de donner son identité.

« - Je te l'ai dit, si tu le veux, viens le chercher !

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle tenta de lui donner un coup. Malheureusement étant peu habitué à se battre, elle ne connaissait que certains mouvements que lui avait appris Drago. Il esquiva facilement et fit mine de vouloir la frapper. Quand il la vit se protéger, il tapa au niveau de son bras, et elle repoussa l'attaque d'un mouvement d'épaule. Ils échangèrent des « coups » durant plusieurs heures quand Hermione tomba d'épuisement sur le sable, après avoir assommer le bandit. A peine sa tête, toucha le sable, qu'il se releva. La prenant dans ses bras, il la ramena chez lui, en tenant les deux chevaux. Arrivé à destination, il la coucha dans sa couche, et la couvrit. Les nuits, dans le désert, sont souvent froides. Il s'éloigna d'elle et commença à tailler un bâton en pensant à cette jeune femme qui le touchait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. A la lueur du feu, il repensa à cette rencontre. Elle l'air tellement triste quand il était venu. Il gâchait sûrement son mariage, mais il avait été exilé et afin de survivre, il était obligé de voler, afin de s'acheter de quoi vivre. Il habitait une grotte sèche. Aucun stalactite, ni stalagmite, pas de bestiole répugnante. Hormis le confort, ça faisait un abri tout à fait acceptable. Son lit douillet et confortable lui manquait mais il trouvait sa nouvelle maison « cosy. » Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain. Il était déjà debout adossé à une paroi éloignée et la regardait. Il la vit papillonner des yeux, puis les frotter avec ses petits poings fermés, avant d'ouvrir les yeux en s'étirant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit l'endroit qu'elle se releva en vitesse. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer comment elle était passée du désert à cet endroit. Soudain, un mouvement sur sa gauche la fit tourner la tête. Elle le vit enfin. Dos contre la pierre, il la fixait, l'œil pétillant, et le sourire en coin.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ?

« - Comment, je suis arrivée ici ?

« - Après que tu te sois évanoui, je t'ai amené chez moi, dit-il en ouvrant les bras à ses derniers mots, Bienvenue ! Alors dis-moi, c'est quoi ton nom ? J'ai beau observé ton pendentif sous toutes les coutures, il n'y a aucune indication. Sauf si tu t'appelle « croix » ou « crucifix. »

« - Rends-moi mon pendentif, dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Elle le voyait pendre à son cou, il le mit sous sa chemise et la rejoignit en quelques pas. S'allongeant quasiment sur elle, il prit appuie de chaque côté de son visage et dit :

« - Personne ne m'a jamais donné d'ordre, ce n'est pas toi qui changera ça !

Il fixa ses yeux et commença à se perdre dans un océan chocolat tandis qu'elle perdait pied dans une forêt émeraude. Il commença à se pencher pour l'embrasser quand il se souvint de son habit. Rapidement, il se remit debout et lui amena de quoi se restaurer. Il sortit de sa « maison » en déclarant :

« - Ne mange pas trop vite, tu as le temps, personne ne te trouvera ici.

Il disparut, et Hermione se jeta, littéralement, sur le repas, un bol de lait, un oiseau cuit dans une assiette, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à des légumes. Elle termina son repas rapidement, et sortit discrètement. Elle le chercha et finit par le trouver dos à elle. Il était occupé à tailler un bâton. Ne faisant aucun bruit, elle prit une pierre et l'assomma, avant de courir vers les chevaux. Elle prit Crin noir, et partit. Seulement, elle ne sut par ou aller. Elle décida d'aller droit devant elle. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle ne sut combien, son cheval s'arrêta fatigué. Elle continua donc à pied, sur quelques kilomètres, seulement, son eau s'épuisait et elle avec. Elle tomba de fatigue dans le sable, alors qu'il y en avait à perte de vue.

Quand elle se réveilla plusieurs plus tard, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de un : être de retour dans la grotte, et sur le lit, et de deux, avoir les pieds et les mains attachés. Elle leva les yeux et elle le vit. Accroupi à ses pieds. Elle eut une pensée horrible et ramena ses genoux au niveau de sa poitrine. Seulement, avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination, il prit la parole :

« - Crois-moi, je ne suis pas aussi méchant que toi. Tu es aussi pur que lorsque tu es descendue de calèche pour me poursuivre, seulement, j'ai du prendre mes précautions, tu frappe fort pour une fille. Maintenant tu vas me promettre que tu ne me frapperas pas, et je te détacherais. Tu dois avoir envie de te laver et les sources chaudes sont loin. Mais t'as de la chance, je suis allé t'en chercher quand même. Alors tu promets de ne pas frapper, et tu peux te laver, c'est d'accord ?

« - Oui, murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Sa gorge la brûlait, et semblait déshydrater. S'en apercevant, il se rapprocha d'elle, et la fit boire avec une carafe qui avait la forme d'une théière ancienne. Elle but quelques gorgée, et il enleva le récipient quelques secondes avant de lui rendre de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus soif, il posa le pichet sur une table et commença à la détacher. Ce fut ses pieds, les premiers à être libre, puis, vint ses mains. Il n'enleva que le nœud et parla :

« - Quand tu seras propre tu n'auras qu'à mettre ses vêtements, ils sont propres, dit-il en pointant des affaires sur une chaise. Je vais chanter pour que tu puisses savoir ou je suis. Comme ça tu sauras si je me rapproche.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut libre, il sauta en arrière et partit dehors, en prenant soin de faire tremper une pierre brûlante et en l'immergeant totalement dans l'eau avant de la ressortir. Puis il disparut et Hermione l'entendit chanter :

J'ai trouvé ma princesse

Sans la chercher, ni l'embrasser.

Elle tient mon cœur en laisse,

Elle l'a dompté sans lui parler.

Depuis que tu es près de moi,

Je sais qu'il bat juste pour toi.

Tu peux le faire vivre qu'avec ta voix

Je ne suis plus rien sans toi.

Tu es la seule femme de ma vie,

Je préfère la mort à te voir t'éloigner

Ton fantôme me poursuit

Durant ses longues nuits d'étés(6)

…

Elle l'entendit chanter durant tout le temps que sa toilette dura. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle mit un pantalon blanc assez large ainsi qu'un haut relativement court. Il lui arrivait juste sous la poitrine et, la rehaussait avec grâce même s'il lui dénudait ses épaules et commençait à cacher ses bras qu'au niveau de la fin de ses aisselles et se terminait au milieu de l'avant-bras. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir un tatouage sur l'épaule comme ses héroïnes dans les histoires qu'elle avait lues. Elle avait l'impression d'être enroulé dans un drap, et la sensation était très agréable. Elle ressemblait à une princesse orientale et tourna quelques instant sur elle-même. Malgré elle, elle refit le « lit » et rangea un peu, avant de sortir. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, ses cheveux mouillés tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Elle ne dit rien, et ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il reprit sa chanson. Il la chanta trois fois, puis lui proposa de manger. Elle acquiesça, et accepta son aide pour se relever. Ce soir-là, ils dînèrent à la belle étoile, sans émettre la moindre parole. Il rentra, et elle le suivit machinalement, sans savoir pourquoi. Il s'assit contre la paroi, et l'observa tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le lit. Il nota le rangement et la remercia. Elle sourit pour simple réponse.

« - Comme tu t'appelles ?

« - Harry, mais tout le monde m'appelle Corbeau Noir, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Et toi ?

« - Hermione. Pourquoi vis-tu ici ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air débrouillard et tu ne ressembles pas aux bandits.

« - J'habitais avec mes parents et un soir, un homme est venu les tuer. Soi disant, il n'avait pas payer leurs dettes. Ma mère m'a fait sortir par derrière et je me suis enfuis sans un regard en arrière. Un mois plus tard, je suis revenu. Quelqu'un avait fait enterré mes parents, et ma petite sœur. Je n'ai jamais su qui s'était, mais je me suis recueilli comme on me l'a appris. Je leurs ai juré de les venger. Quelques années plus tard, lorsque je suis revenu, la maison de mes parents avait été vendue à ses Weasley de malheur. Depuis je leur pourri la vie. Ils ont fait déplacer les tombes de ma famille. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre en paix. Les seuls que je laisse en paix, ce sont les jumeaux. Ils ont été gentils avec moi dès le départ. Ils m'ont vu la première fois que je suis venu. Je m'étais caché derrière un arbre. J'avais douze ans, et j'étais affamé, et eux, ils mangeaient là ou mes parents avaient été enterrés. Un des deux m'a vu, il a donné l'alerte à son frère et discrètement, ils ont mis de la nourriture sur leurs genoux dans une assiette vide. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais j'étais jeune, et j'avais très faim. Lorsqu'ils ont déposé l'assiette au sol, et que tout le monde est rentré faire sa sieste, je me suis faufilé, et j'ai mangé ce qu'ils m'avaient donné. Je n'avais pas fini, qu'ils sont sortit. J'ai commencé à m'enfuir, mais, ils étaient plus rapides. Ils m'ont attrapé.

_Flash-back _

_« - N'aie pas peur, on te veut pas de mal. On voulait juste savoir pourquoi tu étais parti de l'orphelinat, demanda Fred._

_« - Je n'en suis par parti. Je n'ai jamais été là-bas. J'habitais ici autrefois, un soir un homme blond est venu, il a tué mes parents. Je me suis juré de les venger, alors j'attends qu'il revienne. Et votre famille les a tués une seconde fois, en détruisant leurs sépultures._

_« - T'y es pas gamin, ma mère est très têtue. Elle voulait absolument que sa table de pique-nique soit-là. Elle a simplement déplacé les tombes de tes parents. Viens, on te montrer, dit Georges._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Plus tard, j'ai rencontré leur frère, Ronald. Je l'ai détesté à la minute, ou il a ouvert la bouche. Ce n'est qu'un enfant pourri gâté, qui a oublié de sortir de sous les jupes de sa mère.

« - C'est aussi mon futur mari, murmura Hermione.

« - Je ne savais pas. Je vais te ramener là-bas, dit-il en se levant.

« - NON, dit-elle, enfin je veux dire… Je … Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce mariage. Je préfère être ici, ajouta-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui alors ?

« - Je voulais aller chercher Drago, mon meilleur ami, il t'aurait obligé à me rendre mon pendentif. J'y tiens tellement. C'est un cadeau de ma mère.

Elle passa la demi-heure suivante à lui raconter l'histoire de ce bijou, et pourquoi il lui tenait tant à cœur. Sa grand-mère était morte trois ans auparavant et ce bijou, c'est comme si un peu d'elle vivait toujours. Durant son histoire il s'était rapproché d'elle. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux à un bout du lit de fortune.

« - C'est pour que je veux que tu me le rende !

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit Hermione ! Personne ne me donne d'ordre. Je te le rendrais quand je l'aurais décidé.

« - Non ! Rends-le maintenant !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aimait le provoquer. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il lui rendrait et l'embrasserait. Ses lèvres étaient si attirantes. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas se rapprocher, aussi fut-elle surprise de se retrouver allongée. Comme la veille, il s'allongea sur elle, s'appuyant de ses bras, afin de ne pas l'écraser. Ils étaient si proches, qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur leurs visages. Elle sentait bon le savon, et cette odeur eut raison du jeune homme. Lentement, il réduisit les centimètres entre leurs bouches. Il fut rassuré, quand il la vit fermer les yeux. Lorsque leurs bouches entèrent en contact, ce fut un baiser très tendre, et Hermione se surprit à le comparer à Celui de Drago. Dans celui-ci il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Un goût d'interdit, de fruit défendu. Il voulut approfondir le baiser, elle commença par lui refuser l'entrée de sa bouche, seulement, il fit parcourir sa main gauche sur son corps dénudé. Il caressa lentement son ventre, cherchant à la faire gémir. Il y réussit, seulement, elle refusait toujours que leurs langues se caressent. Elle commença à vouloir mettre fin au baiser, seulement, il lui refusa ce privilège. « Personne ne lui donne d'ordre, dit une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione » Dialoguant avec sa conscience, elle ne sentit pas la main du jeune homme passait sous la ceinture de son pantalon, et caressait son entre-jambe. Sentant un intrus dans cette zone elle sursauta, avant de se tortillait de plus belle. Seulement la main habile eut raison de la jeune femme. Il avait abandonné sa bouche pour son cou, tandis qu'il la caressait, la faisant gémir, elle eut son premier orgasme de cette manière, et lorsqu'il vint l'embrasser, de nouveau, elle lui céda volontiers l'entrée de sa bouche, se délectant de ses caresses. Il était un expert, elle le sentait, aussi se laissa-t-elle faire, mettant en pratique le conseil de son ami. Elle se laissa guider, par celui qui lui avait rendu sa liberté tout en lui volant son cœur. Un a un, elle sentit ses vêtements la quitter alors que les principes de ses parents, instaurée par la Bible s'évanouirent au moment, elle connut son véritable premier moment de jouissance. Elle n'avait jamais été croyante, elle le faisait pour ses parents, mais elle oublia tout quand elle le sentit glisser en elle. Lorsqu'elle eut mal, il vint l'embrasser, s'excusant un millier de fois à son oreille.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, elle fut surprise d'être nue dans le lit, puis elle se souvint de sa nuit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle se rappela les moments de bonheurs, qu'elle avait connue. « Amy avait raison. Une envolée de papillon, pensa-t-elle » Passant sa main sur son cou, elle fut étonnée d'y sentir sa chaîne. Regardant à ses côtés, elle ne vit que le vide de la couche. Il l'avait abandonné, après sa première nuit. Elle pensa qu'il ne l'avait prise que pour une fille facile, mais fut rassurée quand elle le vit revenir avec un petit déjeuner.

« - Bonjour princesse, dit-il en l'embarrassant.

Il déposa les plats de viandes et de légumes devant elle, mais elle les repoussa, avant de l'attirer contre elle. Elle le remercia de lui avoir rendu son collier. Il lui sourit, et l'embrassa avant de faufiler ses mains sur ce corps dont, il ne pouvait plus se passer. Du premier coup, il eut tous les accès qu'il réclamait, et peu de temps avant de la faire monter au septième ciel, murmura à son oreille :

« - Je te l'ai dit. Personne ne me donne d'ordre. Je te l'ai rendu quand j'en ai eu envie.

« - Crois-moi je vais te faire obéir à un ordre, dit-elle d'une voix ou pointait le plaisir.

Il stoppa tout mouvement pour savoir quel serait cet ordre auquel il allait obéir.

« - Fais-moi l'amour, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Aussitôt, il sourit et reprit ou il en était alors qu'elle murmurait de nouveau à son oreille.

« - Ne me laisse jamais partir, garde-moi toujours auprès de toi.

« - Crois-moi, je ne risque pas de te laisser t'enfuir, aussi facilement, dit-il dans un dernier coup de bassin.

FIN

(1) : Synonyme de fête, là ou j'habite

(2) : « répété » en français.

(3) : Synonyme péjoratif de femme.

(4) : Le portrait n'est pas flatteur mais il faut se mettre dans la peau d'Hermione. Elle va être marié contre son grès quand même.

(5) : Oui, je sais, la famille est caricaturé, mais c'est pour le besoin de l'OS.

(6) : Cette chanson aussi m'appartient.

**Annonce** : Si jamais ça vous intéresse, je cherche un correcteur ou une correctrice à pleins temps ! Si vous êtes intéressez, prenez mon adresse dans ma bio et faites-vous connaître !!

J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire ! Bisous


End file.
